A shielded wire harness is used owing to a necessity to perform an electromagnetic shield for protection from an electromagnetic noise, leakage prevention of the electromagnetic noise, and the like. The shielded wire harness is manufactured by covering a wire harness with an electromagnetic shield material.
A conventional shielded wire harness is fabricated in such a manner that, after a long shield line is fabricated in advance by inserting an electric wire into a braided tube, the shield line is cut into a predetermined length, a terminal is attached onto an end portion of each of the cut shield lines, and both of them are bundled together. The conventional shielded wire harness is incorporated in a shield circuit by being fabricated individually in matching with the shield circuit.
FIG. 1 illustrates a manufacturing apparatus for use in another method for manufacturing the shielded wire harness (refer to PTL 1 (JP 2929846 B)). In the manufacturing apparatus of PTL 1, an electric wire reel 110, a wrapping unit 120, a length measuring unit 130, and a terminal end processing unit 140 are arranged in order along a drawing direction of a covered electric wire 100.
The covered electric wire 100 has a core wire covered with an insulating cover, and is drawn out from a state of being wound around the electric wire reel 110.
The wrapping unit 120 includes: a tape reel 121 that takes up a conductive sheet tape 150; a plurality of guide rollers 122 which guide the conductive sheet tape 150 drawn out from the tape reel 121; and a dice 125 that wraps the conductive sheet tape 150 around the covered electric wire 100. The conductive sheet tape 150 is formed by stacking metal foil such as aluminum foil on a resin sheet. The conductive sheet tape 150 is wrapped around the covered electric wire 100, whereby a shielded electric wire 160 is formed.
The length measuring unit 130 measures a supply length of the shielded electric wire 160.
The terminal end processing unit 140 includes: a front clamp 141 and a rear clamp 142, which are spaced apart from each other; a cutting cutter 143 arranged between these clamps 141 and 142; and notching cutters 144, 145, 146 and 147 arranged on both sides of the cutting cutter 143. The terminal end processing unit 140 performs pretreatment for crimping a terminal to a terminal end of the shielded electric wire 160.
In the manufacturing apparatus of PTL 1, which is illustrated in FIG. 1, the covered electric wire 100 drawn out from the electric wire reel 110 is inserted through the dice 125 of the wrapping unit 120, whereby the conductive sheet tape 150 is wrapped around an outer circumference of the covered electric wire 100, and the shielded electric wire 160 is formed. In the terminal end processing unit 140, in a state where the clamps 141 and 142 clamp the shielded electric wire, the shielded electric wire is cut back and forth by the cutting cutter 143, the notching cutters 144 and 147 notch the conductive sheet tape 150, and the notching cutters 145 and 146 notch the insulating cover of the covered electric wire 100.
In this state, the notching cutters 144 and 147 move in a direction along a supply direction of the wire harness, thereby peel off the conductive sheet tape 150, and expose the covered electric wire 100. Moreover, the notching cutters 145 and 146 move in the direction along the supply direction of the wire harness, thereby peel off the insulating cover from the covered electric wire 100, and expose the core wire. Then, cover a grip portion of the terminal is crimped and attached onto the insulating cover of the covered electric wire 100 from which the conductive sheet tape 150 is peeled off. Moreover, a core wire grip portion of the terminal is crimped and attached onto the core wire of the covered electric wire 100 from which the insulating cover is peeled off. In such a way, the terminal can be connected to the terminal end of the shielded electric wire 160.